BeastTale
by OkamiRose
Summary: The girl had fallen down Mt. Ebbott, the mountain which was said to take any who walked its path never to be seen again, they had found a friendly flower, who betrayed them but before she could be saved she was "killed" by it... Or was she?
1. Press Start to Begin

**BeastTale**

* * *

 **Summary:** The girl had fallen down Mt. Ebbott, the mountain which was said to take any who walked its path never to be seen again, they had found a friendly flower, who betrayed them but before she could be saved she was "killed" by it... Or was she?

* * *

Night had fallen in the mountain as she ran as fast as her feet would allow her in her weakened state. She was a prisoner in her home because of her uncle and his lackeys. They ran pretty much a black market ring selling whatever they could get their hands on but, then again, her parents never knew even though they trusted him. She remembered when they passed away from a car accident and her uncle took over their home taking her under his wing only to become a little slave to the man when she was six.

At first it was only menial things like cleaning the house, the yards and taking care of his dogs and she would have been ok with that if it wasn't for the beatings and the screaming every time she made a mistake. She had gone quiet after several not able to talk no longer. Because of this her uncle decided she would be better suited for the slave life and took her off school under the pretense that she was going to be "home-schooled".

Over the years she grew under the beatings and the starving as, whenever she would make a mistake, he would starve her to death. Life seemed miserable and it only got worse when she turned eighteen. Her uncle was planning on selling her so to speak. He would marry her off to whoever payed the most for her. Now, she never used to go against him as years and years of abuse had rendered her unable to go against anyone but... When he told her about his plan it felt like something just snapped. One moment she was in the room with him the next she was in the forest running towards the mountain looking all disheveled and her rags for clothes almost on the verge of tearing apart.

Her uncle's men were after her shooting at her with guns. Whatever she had done in that blackout she wasn't sure but if her uncle's men wanted to kill her it meant that it had been bad. She had nowhere else to go when she came upon the big hole in the mountain.

When the bullet went through her forearm making it bleed she lost her balanced and fell plummeting down to what she believed was her ultimatetly death. She closed her eyes exhaustion and pain finally winning making her pass out.

* * *

She stirred when she felt something tickling her face and as she opened her eyes she could see a field of golden flowers all over the place. She was wondering where she was and stood up wincing slightly at the wound on her arm. As she kept going she found another lone golden flower but this one greeted her. "Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower."

She blinked for a moment, she remebered her grandfather used to tell her stories of monsters before he passed away when she was five, a year before her parents. She only remembered about the war and the monsters being locked away but now that she was looking at this one she was upset that she couldn't recall much more.

"You're new to the Underground ain'tcha? You must be so confused. Let me show you how things work around here!" he said and she felt as though something had been pulled out of her. In front of her was a heart but it had two colors the center was gray in color but the band around it was white. She tried to reach a hand towards it while Flowey kept explaining. When he got to the part about the pellets she grew tense and evaded them but before she could evade anymore one of them hit her making her SOUL, as Flowey called it, crack in two. Everything went black after that.

* * *

Flowey grinned evily as he saw the girl collapse on the ground. "Heh, heh. This one seemed to know what was going on... Too late now though." As he went to grab the pieces of her SOUL though her body stirred causing the flower to narrow his eyes at her form. All of a sudden Flowey felt the air change as the girl's body shifted with the painful pop of bone growing and changing until there was a huge gray colored beast with horns in front of him. She looked like a humanoid wolf only she had curling tiny horns and a silver mane around her neck. She snarled at the flower and snatched away from him her SOUL which had repaired itself when she revived.

Flowey cringed, "What the hell are you!?" The tiny flower was at a loss on what to do about this new creature. It was both a monster and a human, a hybrid. Before the beast could maim him though he disappeared into the ground as the beast jumped on his spot trying to catch him in her paws.

Once he was gone the beast simply walked out of there until it fell to the ground weakened. Her wounds had already taken their toll as she reverted back to being the girl. She knew she would not remember but the moment she heard another voice she couldn't help but hope that this new voice would treat the girl like she deserved. This feeling filled the beast with DETERMINATION something the girl clearly needed now.

With that it closed its eyes and let the girl come back.

* * *

Toriel had heard a growl in the RUINS but what she found was not some monster but a girl barely alive and badly wounded on the floor. Her clothes looked like they were in desperate need of repair and the girl herself needed first aid as there was a wound on her arm still oozing blood. Toriel picked the child up and took her home. Once she tended to the wounds at her home she let the girl sleep hoping she would wake up.

* * *

 **A/N:** Not my first fic to tell you the truth but I did stop writing for a while so if it's short then I'm sorry. Just a little idea I had in my head for a while though I did see others with something almost close to this. What if a half monster could exist in the world of the humans before the monsters were released? What if said hybrid could not control itself? Welp, you get the idea XD. Anyway, if you like or dislike please leave a comment those are always appreciated and for the trolls out there... **Do you wanna have a bad time** **? *cue in Megalovania*  
**


	2. Story Time

**BeastTale**

* * *

 _She smiled as she was given a piggy back ride on her father's shoulders. The giggling wouldn't stop even as her father collapsed on her bed with her in tow. "Well little fluff, it's time for bed!"_

 _She pouted not wanting to go to bed just yet, "No fair! You promished me a shtory papa!" she couldn't pronounce her 's' well yet at that age which made her parents laugh. "Alright, alright... I got one I know you're going to love. Once upon a time, when monsters were taken to their new home, there was one who couldn't go with them. He had missed the trip to go with the others and was left all alone. He was much of a crybaby really and being left all alone made him only sadder and sadder. One day, as he cried alone, a little girl got close to him. "Why are you sad?" The monster looked up to the girl and saw her smiling. He pouted much like a child and said, "My friends are gone, my family's gone... I'm all alone!" and he started to cry again._

 _The girl, instead of going away sat down beside him and hugged him. The monster was left speechless. This was a human girl you see and humans were the reason why monsters had to move away. Yet, this girl was showing this monster the kindness and love that no other human had shown him before. When she let him go, "Then you need to make new friends. Never forget your old ones though and never forget your family either, for they are always... in your heart""_

 _The man looked down at his daughter and smiled. She always fell asleep with that story._

* * *

She woke up surrounded by a quilt all warmed up and a bit sore. She looked around seeing she was in a child's room. As she got up she noticed her clothes were different as she was wearing some sort of green colored sweater. She didn't mind the color much as it reminded her of the grass back in her home.

She looked up at the ceiling with a sad smile, her parent's home would be abandoned she figured. She got up and left through the door. The house she was in wasn't that big but with the smell of something cooking and her stomach finally reminding her that she hadn't eaten in a while, not that she ever ate much anyway, she slowly walked over to the kitchen passing by a mirror and noticing the bandages on her left arm and on her right cheek.

"You're finally awake, my child. I was beginning to think your fall my have been more severe." She simply blinked, right there in front of her was a monster, from one of her father's old tales. She thought the whole monsters living with humans long ago was simply a fairy tale her father had made up to get her to sleep but seeing this one here. It was a bit too much right now for her as he sat on the floor.

"Oh dear! Are you alright?" Well... At least thins one was nice. She got up again and nodded to the monster signing a bit but she stopped looking at her hands and made a noise almost like a sigh.

It seemed the monster understood her because she got out a notebook and a pen for her. "So little one, may I ask your name?" She blinked for a few moments before finally scribbling on her notebook and showing the monster. "Anya? That is a pretty name. I am Toriel keeper of the ruins. Tell me child, what happened to you? I know that some of the monsters here can be a little rough but you looked like you were in more than just roughousing."

Anya smiled sadly and scribbled again telling her what had happened. For some reason she felt like she could trust this monster with everythig she had been holding back since her parents had died. In the end she was crying as the monster held her, "There, there now, sweet one. You're safe now. No one will harm you here."

She had told Toriel most of her story, how she had ended up in the care of her uncle and became his little servant, she didn't remember much of what happened but she had told her something had happened to her uncle because before she fell his men had shot at her. Then after that meeting that flower and it almost killing her. She had been lucky... right?

She hadn't thought about it before but she could have sworn that her little heart shaped SOUL had collapsed under Flowey's onslaught of bullets and yet, here she was alive and talking to Toriel.

"I am glad though that I found you when I did..." Anya nodded at that and started scribbling in her pad again. "Is there a way to get home?" She really wished to go back home even though she knew her uncle was there but, she could not abandon her parent's home. It was the last thing she had from them.

Toriel sighed, "Child... you would rather go back to that man?" Anya nodded sideways, "Then, why?" Anya scribbled again only in one phrase, "Family is home" Toriel stared at her for a moment before sighing, "Very well... There is only one way to get out of the Underground... And that is through Asgore's castle. There is already a human on their way there so... perhaps you'll be fine on your way there."

She grabbed a piece of pie from the fridge and wrapped it up handing it to you as well as a few pieces of monster candyand placed them in a bag handing them to you. "Come with me, my child I will take you to the door out of the Ruins" she said as she led Anya down a hallway and all the way in front of a door.

"If you go through here, you'll reach Snowdin... It's a tiny town but you will surely find many good monsters there. Now," Toriel turned to her and hugged her and Anya couldn't help but hug back, "Listen to me, little one... I know I shouldn't be calling you that but... Humans hand never made it past Asgore... They all leave here and die... I don't wish to see you succumb to them out there... So please... Be careful out there" Toriel let go and walked away.

Anya wanted to cry. She could've stayed here with Toriel forever but, something was telling her to go on, to reach the surface, to search for a truth that she could feel was hidden deep inside this place. She shook her head and ventured on... to the land of snow.

* * *

 **A/N:** Did you know that writing when you work a graveyard shift tends to do funny things to you writing? XD

Tried to do it only to end up with gibberish sometimes... Most of the stuff I wrote was an idea for another Undertale fic I might never write... *coughs* Anyways, not much progress on this chapter (blame it on my job) but I decided to go with this scenario. Frisk is already down here but Anya fell down while they are midway of their run, in this case, pacifist run. However, I will change some of the canon as I wanted to actually bring in both Flowey and Chara into this... You'll see so stay tuned... An yes this story already has an end... At least in my head it does ] : )

If you like or dislike please leave a comment those are always appreciated and for the trolls out there... **Do you want to have a bad time? *cue in Megalovania***


	3. A Skele-TON of snow

**BeastTale**

* * *

She was starting to question why coming out of the ruins into the cold snowy forest was ever a good idea. She should have asked Toriel for warmer clothes or maybe stayed a few days more and not catch this blizzard that was raging on. She could barely see up ahead but she knew she had passed by a gate of some kind and was now in, what seemed to be, a guard station. She was huddled up behind the station unable to move due to the raging storm trying to keep warm but failing. She was slowly starting to get sleepy.

The crunch of snow behind her slightly jolted her as she glanced back seeing a shadow behind her. The blizzard was still raging on but everything had gone queit in her head as she could only hear her heartbeat as she looked at the monster in front of her. It seemed to chuckle, "Another one eh? This is a first... Seeing as you don't have a speck of dust on you I take it you met the nice lady from the ruins then"

Anya blinked being able to finally make out the monster. It was a skeleton earing a hoodie, a white shirt and black shorts, also slippers too. She would've found it funny had it not been for the freezing cold. The skeleton offered a hand to her, "C'mon... You look chilled to the _bone_ already" he said his smirk growing slighly as Anya giggled slightly although it was barely audible. She took his hand and let him lead her all the way to town.

For some reason she felt as though she could trust this silly skeleton but also she could feel something else. There was an odd air about him, the kind that reminded her of her father when she was a child. He could show her he was happy and for a few seconds you could see he was but, there was a sadness that went deep. It was the same with this skeleton too.

When they reached town he stopped in front of a house and led her in. It was warm inside and she let out a sigh, or close to one, in relief at being in a warm place. "so kid, what's your name?"

Anya looked at him for a moment before picking her pad and writing down her name. "Anya huh? Name's sans... sans the skeleton" he was smirking again. Anya smiled at him and started to scribble on her pad. "Where am I?" The skeleton nodded, "this town is called snowdin... as for the house well, it's mine and my brother's. you're lucky he's out with a friend though, i don't know if he'll react the same way to you as he did the other kid but-"

He stopped midway when Anya started scribbling fast, "There are other humans down here?!" The skeleton read the pad and nodded sideways chuckling afterwards, "no, kiddo. the underground is a place full of monsters only. the little kid that fell here a few weeks ago however, well she's the only exception. come to think about it... two humans in a row? must be some sort of record breaker or something"

Anya smiled sadly and looked at Sans. Perhaps it was best if she told him about her story? She had told Toriel after all. She decided to tell him, she had told one monster already how she fell down here and she figured telling another wouldn't hurt. She told him everything, even about the blackout and how she ended up waking up in the forest running from her uncle's men. After she finished her tale she flinched slightly when she saw that the two pinpricks he had for eyes were gone and his smirk faltered slightly. "you've been through hell and back, haven't you kid?" he grabbed her and gave her a hug surprising her and making her flinch. For a moment she could've sworn she heard purring in the back of her thoughts but dismissed the idea quickly.

Sans let her go after a while and sighed, "well the storm won't let up for a while and my brother, papyrus. won't be here for a while until the storm lets up so you're welcome to stay the night if you like" Anya started to scribble again, "Is it really ok, Sans?"

The skeleton was still smirking but he nodded his eyes showing his smile, "sure thing, kiddo... you can stay as long as you like" he said yawning all of a sudden. "welp, i better call it a night the blankets are right beside the couch. and you're welcome to the chips on the fridge" he said as he walked up the stairs and into his room. Once she was settled in Anya simply laid down on the sofa with the blankets on her and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

It simply woke up, eyes shining in the dark of the living room as it slid out of the couch and onto all fours. The beast sniffed the air liking the scent of cooked pasta and something else, something magical but at the same time smug and lazy. It was odd that a scent could basically tell it about its owner's personality however, she... it liked this scent. It shook its head and headed straight for the door and opened it heading outside. There was no one in the town at this time considering it was an hour in which most monsters slept. She stalked through the snow covered path sniffing the air and growling slightly as the fur between her shoulders and on her neck bristled. Someone was following her.

It turned around to find the same skeleton from earlier only this time he had one glowing blue eye on his right socket and a hostile demeanor about him. All of a sudden two canine skulls appeared beside him looking ready to kill. "so little beastie... **you** **wanna have a bad time?** "

* * *

 **A/N:** Haven't seen that many reviews yet... but I won't complain. Gives me a good reason to be lazy and post whenever I like... Though so many faves *squeals like a schoolgirl* LOL Sorry, the faves are greatly appreciated. Anyway had to leave it on a bit of a cliffhanger cause... I ran out muse right then... Also I have to explain something before the grammar buddies start to strangle me. The whole beast calling itself and it and suddenly changing to she is intentional. Anya's monster side refers to itself as it at the beginning because it doesn't know what it is. Seeing through Anya's eyes as the story progresses 'it' starts changing to 'she' because she's relating to her host... More on this later in the story though.

Anyway, if you like or dislike leave a review and to the trolls out there. ***does her best Sans impression* Do you wanna have a bad time? *cues Megalovania music***


	4. Waterfall

**BeastTale**

Here they were standing on each others path. One a monster sworn to protect both humans and monsters all because of the promises he had made long before. The other, a beast who was part human but the human side did not know of this. Sans had to give it to the old lady, she sure knew how to pick them, though, he had promised to protect humans... She never said anything about this thing. He set off his Gaster Blasters on the beast hoping it would be enough but he was surprised that it evaded them and without its SOUL showing to make matters worse. He chased after it to Waterfall and cursed his luck. Papyrus was on this side because of his cooking lessons with Undyne. He needed to finish this fight before they crossed paths.

He started flinging bones at her left, right and center and she was evading them effortlessly. Seriously, what was wrong with this thing he had checked her stats before and, although she had just 1 DEF like him, her ATK and LV did not match up at all. Her LV was a zero which was almost impossible to get and her ATK was through the roof. One scratch from her and he was sure he would turn to dust right then and there. He started to fling bones again this time going for blue and smirked when she tried to evade them but instead got hit by several of them and one stabbed at her shoulder making her trip and roll on the ground.

He was panting when he caught up with her. She had only one HP left and from what he could see she was bleeding something not many monsters could do. Actually, he was quite surprised that her soul wasn't cracking yet now that he could see it. It was odd to see a white monster soul with a band of gray around it. Then again his was a light blue color so he wasn't sure what the norm was for monster souls. He was shaken out of his thoughts when she got up breathing rather harshly and pulling his bone out of her shoulder sending blood flying. She turned to him looking pissed off as her eyes glinted gold and her snarl raised in volume.

Sans chuckled, "finally going to fight me... you sure took a _snarly_ time getting there" he was smirking. Her fur bristled up but she flinched when a spear scratched at her. Undyne and Papyrus were on the other side. "BROTHER! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" The beast wasn't paying any attention to them though and instead focused on Sans. The skeleton let his guard down, "papyrus stay back!" That was all she needed as she tackled him to the river and down the waterfall. "BROTHER! NO!"

They fell down waiting to hit water and the beast still did not let go. Suddenly she turned and she was beneath to hit the water first leaving Sans surprised for a second. They both had one HP at this moment and if either of them took the brunt... Why was she turning to take the brunt of the water for him. He checked her stats again only to be surprised. Somehow, her HP increased by one giving her two though it was slowly going up to her twenty HP. The moment they hit the water she took the brunt and it went down to one again but he couldn't tell if she survived, he simply had passed out.

* * *

When Sans came to, all he could see was fur although now that he took a good look it looked more like feather fuzz than fur but it still bristled like fur. The feeling of something wet beneath his ribs jolted him slightly but he couldn't move. He was pinned by the beast's weight and she seemed to be trying to get something. "w-what the hell are you d-doing!? kn-knock it o-off" His eye sockets went wide as his voice came out in stutters, that was not a good sign as he started to sweat blush blue on his cheekbones. He was sure that whatever she was doing was meant to heal him considering he could feel her using magic but, one, he only had one HP total, and two, that was where his soul was and her trying to get it as she was was making Sans' thoughts go somewhere embarrassing.

She stopped when her ears perked up and looked behind her towards a fish lady with a spear at the ready. She turned, releasing Sans in the process, and snarled at Undyne though she didn't think she would be able to fight in this condition. Trying to keep the skeleton healed and using her magic to try and heal his soul had taken a toll on her. Even if he didn't notice now she had sacrificed magic in order to max out his HP. She was paying the consequences for it now.

Undyne was ready to strike sending spears at her only to be blcked by a flurry of bones which came from the ground. "undyne stop! she's not an enemy!"

The fishlady growled, "Like hell she's not! She just went and tacled you into the river! Paps and I thought you turned to dust when you fell!" Sans winced at that. "yeah I know... but she took the brunt of the impact for me... undyne she was helping me even though i was attacking her... kinda reminds you of someone doesn't it?" he said smirking causing the beast to turn for a moment before collapsing on its side. Sans cursed under his breath hoping Papyrus wasn't around to hear him and ran towards the beast taking his jacket off all of a sudden.

Undyne raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing? That thing's too big on-" she stopped midway as she was left wide eyed. The beast turned to dust all of a sudden but it quickly faded leaving in its wake a naked girl which Sans covered quickly. "undyne this" he gestured to the girl, "is Anya... she's a human that fell a few days ago... or at least I think she's a human" he said picking her up against him. Undyne was left speechless for a few moments before looking at Sans, "You better damn explain what the hell is going on, skeleton!?"

Sans chuckled, "bring paps home and i'll explain... oh! and call alphys too, she might want to take a look at this one" with that he left for Snowdin again straight to his house with an unconscious human on his arms. He was only thankful no one could see his face right now. She had curled up slightly bringing her head against his rib cage causing memories of what she was trying to do. He had to shake his head to keep sane thoughts instead of those... earlier ones.

* * *

 **A/N:** Dirty Sans is dirty LOL Welp I was planning on doing this but... The damn encounter wouldn't leave me be today so here you have it. Btw, someone that I know in real life read this and asked, me why not make the chapters longer? Truth is I haven't written in a LONG time and I'm keeping my muse to part time fanfictioning (not a word I know) so... until I get more experience again 1k words is all I can muster at a time.

I want to thank those that have reviewed so far X3

Same as always, like or dislike you're welcome to review. To the trolls out there... **Wanna have a bad time? *cue in Megalovania track***


	5. Dark Darker Yet Darker

**BeastTale**

Everything was dark around her, wait no, dark, darker, yet darker. Where was she? Anya couldn't see anything in this darkness and everything was cold or at least it felt cold. Suddenly, just as she felt like freezing, there was warmth as a fuzzy warm coat covered her though as she looked behind her she saw it wasn't a coat... Not exactly. It looked like a beast of some sort though not like the one she kept seeing in her dreams. This one was black instead of gray and looked like a wolf instead of an unknown beast. Instead of a face it had a wolf's skull for a face though she could still see its wine red eyes as if it was actually a mask instead of its face, it was a face though and this was proved by it snorting through the hole that was supposed to be its nose.

Although a normal human would get scared because of this monster, Anya was the most calm. Actually, she felt safe under it as if it was more like an old family member than a total stranger which was odd because this was the forst time she had ever seen a creature like this, with the exception of her dreams of course. She nuzzled the beast's fur like it was a pillow and suddenly she felt another presence in the darkness. The beast raised its head from its curling position perking its ears up as the new presence made itself known. It looked like a Skeleton like the one she had met only this one seemed to have only hands and no arms also he was hunched as if he couldn't keep his posture straight. He seemed to be struggling just with being there.

He smiled somewhat though it made the cracks in his skull more prominent which for some reason made her heart ache a bit at seeing them. Somehow she knew those were scars and not real wounds but still she felt sad. He began to speak which to your surprise you could understand what he was saying even though it was a language unknown to you. "Hello child... My name is Gaster... I believe you are probably lost are you not? I can take you back if you wish..." He offered a hand with the same kind smile she had seen before and took it. She felt no ill will from him only kindness and an inner sadness almost as if it came from his SOUL.

She looked at the beast on the back and Gaster stopped, "It's alright... She will always be with you..." he said and for some reason you seemed to understand as the beast suddenly faded. This was you as well as odd as it sounds but she had to ask herself, when did she become a monster?

Gaster led her all the way to a door and she opened it seeing light on the other side. She was about to leave and stopped once she felt Gaster's hand leave hers. She looked at him confused, "I'm afraid I cannot come with you, little one... I must remain here..." She asked him why and oddly enough she could speak her voice sounding much like her mother's. Gaster smiled with the same sadness she had felt from his SOUL, "I'm afraid... That will have to be a story for next time, little one... You're waking up"

Everything went white with those last words and she could no longer see him or the darkness anymore.

 **(break)**

When she came to she was in someone's bedroom although it smelled of grease and condiments and somehow she could swear she felt a draft inside the room. As she opened her eyes she found herself in a dirty room though she was blinking several times. The lights weren't on but she could see almost everything in detail and color. She got out of the bed finding herself in new clothes though she had to steady herself as her body ached as if burned, worst still she found her shoulder bandaged again only blood was starting to seep through. She silently sighed and got out of the room but could hear the whispers in the kitchen clearly. They were talking about her and from what she heard there was three new voices. Curious, she went down and hid behind the wall being shy, of course Sans saw her and grinned making a gesture to join them.

It was Sans, a fish lady, another skeleton which, if she took a good guess, was probably related to Sans, and a dinosaur lady that looked like a scientist. All of this were good people but Anya didn't know why she knew just that she did. "alright, bud. we were talking about you..." he scratched his skull as if trying to figure out how to tell her something. "well it's better if we all just sit down."

They all did and Sans continued, "so... we found out something about you, anya... or at least alphys did. you're... let's say special" Anya raised and eyebrow and grabbed paper and a pencil, "Sans just explain... I promise I won't take it bad" she wrote down and showed it to them. They all seemed to relax somewhat and Sans sighed, "anya... I don't know how but... you're a monster, well part one anyway. alphys inspected your SOUL when you passed out, I don't know if you remember what happened but, your SOUL is not like a normal human's. usually they're only a single color but yours is both gray and white... now usually a gray human soul means it hasn't settled on a color but yours is different. i think it may have to do with your monster nature not being the same as your human nature" He stopped there hoping for her response.

She blinked several times and then suddenly was jotting down something on her paper furiously though her face showed a lack of anger. "Wait... Who's we?" Sans was at a loss for words here he was telling her that she was a hybrid and here she was asking him for introductions for his friends. He chuckled and couldn't help himself, "you're really something" he mumbled as he cleared his throat, or the equivalent of it anyways. "sorry forgot that you haven't met the others. the tall guy in the corner is papyrus, my brother." To this said skeleton stood up waving his hand, "HI HUMAN! I MEAN HALF HUMAN!" She giggled at his loud voice, "this is undyne, head of the royal guard" The fish lady stood and smirked, "Sorry about earlier, dork! I thought you were going to hurt my friend there!" Anya nodded. "and lastly alphys, she's the royal scientist" Alphys seemed timid and muttered her greetings a little too low for anyone to hear but Anya heard her just fine, "H-h-hello"

ANya nodded having a name to each face in front of her. She started to write again this time more slowly as it seemed whe was writing as much as she could. "So... I'm part monster? How? And... could that explain the weird dreams?" she passed the paper and Sans looked at Alphys.

She nodded, "W-well I kn-know that y-y-you were b-born half a m-monster... I-I ch-checked your SOUL... It h-has been l-l-like th-that since you w-were b-born. Which b-brings the question of h-how this w-was p-p-possible... I mean... You-re half a w-wraith m-monster and th-they a-are pretty much g-gone. The l-l-last o-one w-was Asgore's spy master a-and h-he disappeared w-when the b-b-barrier went u-up."

Undyne seemed deep in thought suddenly, "Hold on... He disappeared?" Alphys nodded and Undyne seemed to nod back, "What if he somehow got stuck up there before we were all gathered and brought here. I remember that the history books in the library at the palace used to tell of the spy masters clever magic. Something about making him the best spy master Asgore ever had..."

Sans shrugged clearly not interested much in the past. Anya shook her head and sighed scribbling in the paper again now halfheartedly. "I don't know... My parents died when I was six... My uncle took over me as my mom's last request but..." Sans placed a bony hand on your writing hand and smirked at you trying to cheer you up. "welp, since we've proven you're no threat to monsters and what you are... i think helping you might benefit us a bit" Anya tilted her head her question clear on her face. Sans simply smirked, "we're going to help you know your monster side"

* * *

 **A/N:** Well here's chapter 5... Been meaning to ask ever since chap 2. Should I add a description to Anya or do I leave it to everyone's imagination? Hmm, decisions, decisions... Just tell me what you guys would like. Also (should have done this on the 4th chapter instead of generalizing it)... I want to thank **BatmanRules256** and a few Guests who have left me some reviews also to the people who are **following** and to the people who **favorited** this...

 **THANK YOU!**

Same as always, like or dislike you're welcome to review. To the trolls out there... **Wanna have a bad time? *cue in Megalovania track***


End file.
